Big Brother 11
Big Brother 11 is the final series of Big Brother UK. The series commenced on Wednesday, 9th June, 2010 and is planned to run for 13 weeks. On launch night, 14 housemates were selected from a shortlist of 81 hopefuls. So far 21 housemates have entered the house. This year nominated housemates take part in a task called Save and Replace, the winner of this task saves themself from eviction and chooses another housemate to take their place. Housemates Andrew Andrew Martin Edmonds (born 1990) is 19, from Wimborne Minster, Dorset and is mathematics student at St. Anne's College, University of Oxford. He passed his A-level maths exam when he was 13. He appeared on Countdown. Ben Benjamin Duncan is a 30-year-old writer and broadcaster from London. He supports the Conservative Party. He previously appeared in TV reality shows such as Ladette to Lady and similar American shows The Girls of Hedsor Hall and American Princess, usually as an eligible bachelor for the female contestants. Other TV appearances include being a juror in Sex In Court and assisting friend Raef Bjayou in Celebrity Come Dine With Me. He was evicted on Day 52, with 52% of the vote. Caoimhe Caoimhe Guilfoyle is a 22-year-old student from Dublin, Ireland who works part time as a DJ and lives with her parents. During her time in the Big Brother house, she spent most of her time with housemate Shabby. Shabby told Caoimhe that she fancied her; Caoimhe revealed in the Diary Room that she does not fancy Shabby and is in love with her boyfriend. Towards the time of Shabby's exit, Caoimhe told fellow housemates that she felt she had been a "lesbian sidekick" most of her time. Caoimhe walked out of the House on Day 42. Corin Corin Edith Forshaw is a 29-year-old retail worker from Stockport who claims to be often mistaken for glamour model Jordan due to her 30G bust. She was widowed when her husband of four months, Alex Hayden, was killed in a building site vehicle accident in September 2005. She is bisexual, and has been with her girlfriend for over two years. Dave Dave Vaughan is a 39-year-old Christian minister from Pontypool, Wales who lives with his wife, his four children, three dogs, six chickens, and a lot of rabbits. Govan Govan Athiss Z Hinds (born 1989) is a 21-year-old man who is unemployed, single and from Leicester. Prior to entering the house, Govan told the Big Brother producers that he is bisexual, however he later revealed this to be a lie to get on the show. On Day 17, he became the second housemate to be evicted from the house with 72% of the public vote. Ife Gloria Ifeoluwa "Ife" Kuku (born 1984, Lambeth, London) is a 25-year-old professional dancer from Milton Keynes who once worked as a back-up dancer for Cheryl Cole and also as a backing vocalist on singing contest The X Factor. She is engaged to her boyfriend of six years and lives with both him and her adoptive parents. Ife was evicted on Day 38 with 56.5% of the public vote. JJ Joe-John Daniel "JJ" Bird (born 9 September 1986) is a 23-year-old professional boxer and barman, originally from Peterborough now living in London. His parents are publicans and he is best friends with Aston Merrygold from JLS. He entered the House on Day 45. Jo Jo Butler (born 1969) is a 41-year-old make-up artist from Luton. She is training to be a club DJ using the moniker "DJ Naked" and refers to herself as a would-be "Cougar". She entered the House on Day 45. John James John James Parton is a 24-year-old ex-vehicle body builder from Melbourne, Australia. He is single and lives with his mother. He once had his name changed to Achilles, but later had it changed back. His father, also called John, died in a work accident when a steel frame in the factory he was working on collapsed in high winds in April 2008. Josie Josie Diana S Gibson is 25 years old and comes from Bristol, where she is an MC. At the age of 14 she left her parents' home to live at her aunt's farm, where she still lives. She is single, however there is a lot of speculation that she is in a relationship with fellow Big Brother housemate John James. Keeley Keeley Joyce Johnson (born 1 August 1979) is from Manchester. Before entering the house, she was the manager of a travel agency in Oldham, having worked in the industry since joining a Youth Training Scheme in 1995. On Day 42 Keeley left the House to receive treatment in hospital for her injured ankle, an injury which she sustained during Week Six's Save and Replace task. On Day 45, Big Brother announced to the House that because she wished to recuperate at home following her injury, Keeley would not be returning to the Big Brother House. Laura Laura Carolyn McAdam (born 1989) is a 20-year-old sales assistant from Stratford-upon-Avon. Big Brother's website says "She got kicked out of school for plagiarism, although she claims she 'put the internet source into her own words'. She has had lots of jobs since then but is always being fired, for talking too much, being late or being hungover." She thinks that girls dislike her because they're jealous of her and she counts her personality and her boobs as her best two features. She entered the House on Day 45. Laura voluntarily left the house on Day 50. Mario Mario Mugan is a 28-year-old, single and unemployed, openly gay man who was born near Venice, but lives in Essex. Mario is half-Italian/half-British and believes in the paranormal. Mario is a massive Big Brother fan and owns the Diary Room chair from Big Brother 2006. Unlike the other contestants, Mario was chosen to be a housemate by a random draw rather than by being hand picked by the Big Brother producers. Because he was chosen randomly, Big Brother made Mario the house "mole" in what the show described as an "impossible" task to avoid eviction. Mario was provided with a mole costume and sign to wear around his neck stating that he is a mole which he was instructed to wear twenty four hours a day. As part of his task Mario was required to undertake several tasks, including ruining his housemates' food and cigarettes. In a vote, set up by Big Brother, the majority of the housemates incorrectly guessed that Sunshine was the house mole and as a result Mario was permitted to remain in the house. Nathan Nathan Dunn is 25 years old, single and comes from Bingley, West Yorkshire. He is currently learning to become a joiner and lives with his grandparents. He once attended a private school until the age of eleven when he decided to fail his exams so he could join a friend at a local comprehensive school. On Day 31, Nathan was evicted with 89% of the vote. Rachael Rachael White is 23 years old, single and hails from Nottingham. She works as a hair stylist and as a professional Beyoncé Knowles look-a-like. On Day 10, she became the first housemate to be evicted from the house with 37.5% of the public vote. Rachel Rachel Louise Ifon is 29. She is originally from Birkenhead, now living in Liverpool and works as a flight attendant for Ryanair. Previously she was a bingo caller and became a contestant in Pop Idol in 2003, reaching the top 50 but failing to win a place in the final. She claims to have been written about in the autobiography of Simon Cowell. Sam Samuel Nicholas Pepper (born 1989) is a 21 year old graffiti artist from Folkestone, Kent. He once worked in a zoo, was a hotel entertainer in Greece and can ride a unicycle. He is a vegetarian and does not drink alcohol. He entered the house on Day 52 as Laura's replacement as part of the "ignore the obvious" task, where housemates are not permitted to react to out-of-the-ordinary things that are put into the house. Shabby Shabby Eliot-Katchadourian (born Keeley Jade Flanders in 1986), is a 24-year-old actress and filmmaker who appeared in Black Beauty as a child (credited as "Keeley Flanders") and was on a shortlist for the lead role in The Parent Trap. She has also appeared in 1998 film Hilary and Jackie, portraying the character of "Young Hilary". She also appeared as "Fanny Goodenough" in 1999 miniseries Wives and Daughters as well as featuring in emergency medical drama television series Casualty, as the character of "Kitty", in 2009. She is originally from Milton Keynes, Buckinghamshire, and moved to London when she was 17. She is a lesbian and squats in a Victorian house in south London. She eats food that has been discarded by supermarkets, although she has a fear of mould. Shabby voluntarily left the house on Day 27. Steve Steven Gill (born 27 June 1969) is a father of eight children. He lives in Leicester and has been married to his second wife for 14 years. He is a former British Army soldier who lost both legs and an eye in a bomb blast in Belfast whilst serving in Northern Ireland. Despite his disabilities, he competed in the Royal Ocean Yacht Race, and is a transatlantic yacht racer. Sunshine Yvette Sarah "Sunshine" Martyn, (born 1985) is a 24-year-old medical student from Peterborough who is a strong supporter of the Conservative Party and would one day like to be Prime Minister. She claims to have had three near-death experiences on her travels around the world: being mugged at knifepoint in Turkey, accidentally overdosing in India on anti-malarial medication and being bitten by a poisonous spider in Australia. She is single and lives with her pet Chihuahua. On Day 24, she became the third housemate to be evicted from the house with 42% of the public vote. Davina mentioned that the vote was very close between her and Caoimhe. Nominations table {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center; font-size:90%; line-height:13px;" ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 1 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 2 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 3 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 4 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 5 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 6 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 7 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 8 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 9 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 10 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 6%;" | Week 11 ! rowspan="1" style="width: 3%;" | Nominations received |- ! style="background:#000000;" colspan="13" | |- ! Andrew | colspan="4" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || Corin, Rachel || Rachel, Steve|| Rachel, Mario || || || || 3 |- ! Corin | Caoimhe, Sunshine || Ben, Mario || John James, Mario || Caoimhe, John James || Caoimhe, || Caoimhe, Rachel || Rachel, Andrew || Rachel, Jo || || || || 9 |- ! Dave | Govan, Rachael || Govan, Shabby || Shabby, Caoimhe || Ife, Caoimhe || Ife, Corin || Caoimhe, Keeley || style="background:#959FFD; text-align:center" | Banned || Steve, Mario || || || || 17 |- ! JJ | colspan="6" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || Rachel, Steve || || || || 0 |- ! Jo | colspan="6" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || , Andrew ||| || || || 1 |- ! John James | Rachael, Shabby || Caoimhe, Shabby || Ben, Dave || Caoimhe, Ben || Corin, Ife || Keeley, Corin || Ben, Andrew || Rachel, Mario || || || || 16 |- ! Josie | Dave, Sunshine || Dave, Ben || Dave, Sunshine || Nathan, Corin || Ife, Dave || Caoimhe, Dave || Ben, Mario || Mario, Steve || || || || 5 |- ! Mario | Shabby, Corin || Govan, Shabby || Corin, Shabby || Corin, Steve || Josie, Caoimhe || Josie, Caoimhe || Ben, Steve || Josie, || || || || 8 |- ! Sam | colspan="7" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || || || || 0 |- ! Steve | Sunshine, Shabby || Govan, Ben || Caoimhe, Shabby || Ben, John James || Ben, John James || Caoimhe Rachel || , Josie || , Josie || || || || 10 |- ! Rachel | colspan="4" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || Ben, Caoimhe || , Ben || Mario, || colspan=3 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 59) || style="background:#FF8072"| 9 |- ! Ben | Shabby, Sunshine || Govan, Shabby || Nathan, Shabby || Ife, John James || Ife, Steve || John James, Steve || Steve, || colspan=4 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 52) || style="background:#FF8072" |20 |- ! Laura | colspan="6" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || colspan=4 style="background:#FFCCFF" | Walked (Day 50) ||style="background:#FFCCFF "| 0 |- ! Keeley | colspan="4" style="background:#FFFFFF"| Not in House || style="background:#FBF373"| Exempt || Caoimhe, John James || colspan=5 style="background:#FFCCFF" | Walked (Day 45) ||style="background:#FFCCFF "| 2 |- ! Caoimhe | Sunshine, Dave || Sunshine, Ben || Dave, Sunshine || Nathan, Ife || Ife, Corin || style="background:#959FFD; text-align:center" | Banned || colspan=5 style="background:#FFCCFF" | Walked (Day 42) ||style="background:#FFCCFF "| 21 |- ! Ife | Sunshine, Steve || Ben, Dave || Dave, Sunshine || Caoimhe, Ben || Caoimhe, Ben || colspan=6 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 38) || style="background:#FF8072" |8 |- ! Nathan | Sunshine, Ben || Sunshine, Ben || Sunshine, Dave || Caoimhe, John James || colspan=7 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 31) || style="background:#FF8072" |4 |- ! Shabby | Sunshine, Dave || Ben, Dave || Sunshine, Dave || colspan=8 style="background:#FFCCFF" | Walked (Day 27) ||style="background:#FFCCFF " | 14 |- ! Sunshine | Govan, Shabby || Caoimhe, Nathan || Caoimhe, Shabby || colspan=8 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 24) || style="background:#FF8072" |17 |- ! Govan | Sunshine, Dave || Dave, Ben || colspan=9 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 17) || style="background:#FF8072" |6 |- ! Rachael | Dave, Sunshine || colspan=10 style="background:#FF8072" | Evicted (Day 10) || style="background:#FF8072" | 2 |- ! style="background:#000000;" colspan="13" | |- ! Nomination note | colspan=4 |''none'' || See note 1 || See note 2 || See note 3|| See note 4 || See note 5 || || || rowspan=9 style="background:#CCCCCC" | |- ! Nominations (pre-save and replace) | Dave, Shabby, Sunshine || Ben, Dave, Govan, Shabby || Dave, Shabby, Sunshine || Caoimhe, John James|| Caoimhe, Corin, Ife || Corin, Keeley, Rachel || Ben, Dave, , Steve || , Mario, Rachel || || || |- ! Saved | Dave || Shabby || Dave || Caoimhe || Caoimhe || style="background:#cccccc" rowspan=2| Task abandoned and nominations voided || Steve || Mario || || || |- ! Nominations (post-save and replace) | Rachael, Shabby, Sunshine || Ben, Dave, Govan, Mario || Caoimhe, Shabby, Sunshine || John James, Nathan || Corin, Ife, Mario || Andrew, Ben, Dave, John James || Dave, John James, Rachel || || || |- !Walked | colspan="3" | none || style="background:#ffccff" | Shabby || none ||style="background:#ffccff" | Caoimhe, Keeley|| style="background:#ffccff" | Laura || none || || || |- ! Evicted | style="background:#FF8072" | Rachael 37.5% to evict | style="background:#FF8072" | Govan 72.0% to evict | style="background:#FF8072" | Sunshine 42.0% to evict | style="background:#FF8072" | Nathan 89.0% to evict | style="background:#FF8072" | Ife 56.5% to evict | style="background:#CCCCCC" | Eviction cancelled | style="background:#FF8072" | Ben 52.0% to evict | style="background:#FF8072" | Rachel 58.5% to evict | style="background:#FF8072" | | style="background:#FF8072" | | style="background:#FF8072" | |-